Akatsuki plus two girls equals utter chaos
by Itachirules.org
Summary: 2 girls ask to join the Akatsuki and chaos results. Pairings: DeidaraXOC ItachiXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody this is my third fanfic Yay!

Disclaimer- I do not own the Akatsuki or any other Naruto character but I do own Aikroa Mu and Maka Kukioshi So YAY Again.

Somewhere in the world of Naruto…

"Dang it why can't we find this place!" Itachi yelled. He and Kissame were on a mission a special mission to go to a hot springs somewhere but Itachi had trouble reading stupid Toby's stupid handwriting. "Kissame!" Itachi yelled Kissame was swimming like a hyperactive dolphin with ADD in the river next to Itachi. "What I am having fun swimming with my fishy friends! One even taught me a song! Do you want to hear it?" Kissame asked "No." "But whyyyyyy?" "Because it is going to be come annoying song like the one Dory sang when you MADE me watch Finding Nemo." Itachi shuddered at the thought.

Flashback 

"_Now Itachi you are going to sit here and watch _Finding Nemo _with me" Kissame said after he had tied Itachi to a chair for the 7__th__ time because Itachi kept escaping. So with no other choice Itachi sat there and watched the god-forsaken movie. Then Dory started to sing "Just keep swimming just keep swimming what do we do swim swim swim." And Kissame was singing along. "Just keep swimming just keep swimming what do we do we swim swim swim." Then Itachi had gotten really mad usually he would not use Mangekyo Sharingan on a fellow member, but he was desperate. Then Kissame was on a block and Itachi was standing below him. "Whatchya doin' Itachi-saan?" he asked. "Oh nothing just… this!" Then Itachi took out a plate with a dead cooked and spiced up Dory. "NO! NO! ITACHI HOW COULD YOU?!" Kissame screamed._

_End Flashback_

God how Itachi hated that song. But he was happy at the success of the Mangekyo Sharingan had on Kissame, he was like a loyal dog now. "Kissame come here boy." Itachi called. Kissame got out of the water on his hands and knees and started to shake his entire body to get the water off of himself. Come to think of it. Itachi thought. He is becoming more like a dog than a human shark ninja thingy. Itachi clipped Kissame's leash onto his collar. "Heal Kissame." He said, Itachi had trained him well. They were walking down the path (Kissame still on his hands and knees tongue lolled out and Itachi holding his leash) when suddenly 2 girls came out of nowhere. Kissame yelped in surprise and then started to growl and bare his teeth. "Shtt" Itachi said, he had learned a lot from watching the show Dog Whisperer. " What do you guys want?" Itachi asked. "First off we are girls so don't call us guys," the girl with dirty blonde hair that was up in a bun held up by 2 chopsticks and teal eyes said "and second…wait a minute what up with him?" she was pointing to Kissame…who was still on his hands and knees and baring his teeth. "Oh…uh he just has issues…many, many issues." Itachi explained. "So what do you guy…girls want exactly?" he asked. "Well you guys are with the Akatsuki right?" a girl with long black hair and black eyes asked. She reminds me of Sasuke…foolish little brother. Itachi thought. "Yeah but what does that have to do with any thing?" Kissame asked. "OMG IT CAN TALK!" the black haired girl yelled, " Yeah I can talk, I just sometimes don't feel like it because I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" he yelled "Anyway what does us being in the Akasuki have to do with your point of being here?" Itachi asked…again. "Well you see," the blonde, said, "We want to join the Akatsuki, I am Aikroa Mu and this is my friend Maka Kukioshi." "Well we are on vacation trying to find some hot springs but this other stupid member apparently didn't take penmanship classes when he was a child. And besides we don't make the decision, Akatsuki leader does, his name is Yondaime, but he doesn't like it when we tell people that…but we do anyways. So see ya." Itachi pulled on Kissame leash "Let's go boy" "Bark Bark" they started to walk away. "Wait," Aikroa yelled "let me see that paper," She took the directions Toby had written and began to read "I don't see how anyone can read this," she said " the only part I understand is which hot springs to go to but there must be a mistake, that hot springs was put out of business 6 years ago, and the tickets they gave you expired 3 years ago anyway, I think they pulled a trick on you." She said. Itachi's eye started to twitch. They had traveled 23 miles just to find out that the place they were looking for was shut down and that the whole thing was a trick. "Well then I guess we can take you to the hideout." Itachi said quite madly " Follow us." He pulled on Kissame's leash again and they started walking in the other direction. The girls shrugged and followed.

So what do you think? Good or bad and the only way I find out is if you review so yeah REVIEWZ PLEASE everyone who does gets evil cookies and evil chocolate milk!


	2. Chapter 2

YAY CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Aikroa Mu and Maka Kukioshi oh and I can't forget Yomi Hasaga and the Hasaga clan. (Read my other fan fiction and you'll understand)

"Are we there yet?" Maka asked

"No" Itachi answered…again

"How 'bout now?"

"NO! We will not be there until sundown tonight! GOD!"

"So what do we do until then?" Aikroa asked

"I don't know…play fetch with Kissame." He said

"But I don't want to." Aikroa pouted, "Do you have evil cookies?"

"How can cookies or any type of sugary treat be evil?" Kissame asked

"Well duh you put red sprinkles on them, I thought everyone knew that." Maka said

"Well for your information I am part shark so I am so sorryyyyy if I didn't know."

"Well I am sorryyyy if I didn't know you were part shark,"

"How could you not know?" Itachi asked, "Look at him." He pointed to Kissame who was…chasing a butterfly that was…pink.

And he calls himself evil… Itachi thought.

"How much longer? I am tired." Maka complained

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP? WE WILL GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!" Itachi screamed.

10 minutes later

"Are we there yet?" Maka asked

"No" Itachi answered…again

"How 'bout now?"

"NO! I TOLD YOU WE WILL NOT BE THERE UNTIL…oh were there."

They were in front of the hideout that looked a lot like an old lady's house.

"What is with the hideout? I thought this was EVIL organization not a Grandma's boys association." Maka said

" The other hideout is being refurnished so we are staying at Deidara's Grandma's house." Itachi explained.

"Okayyyyyyy… I don't really want to know." Aikroa said.

"Yeah you really don't" Kissame said.

Itachi opened the door. "Oh guys we are back and we want to see Yondaime and Tobi NOW!"

"Yay did you guys get me something?" Tobi screeched

"Why yes…yes we did Tobi yes we did."

"YAY What did you get me?"

"This it is a book on PENMANSHIP." Itachi handed Tobi a book titled 'Penmanship for Dummies'.

"Yay thank you Ita-kun" he said

" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"I called you Ita-kun, Sasuke called and told me you liked being called Ita-kun." Tobi explained.

"Just don't call me that ok."

"Ok and Yondaime is looking for you." Tobi ran off to his and Deidara's room to read his new book.

"I guess we should go see Yondaime, I will yell at him for our 'vacation' and ask him to interview you." Itachi said "Follow me."

The girls looked at each other, shrugged and then followed Itachi.

Do you like it? The next chapter has the girls' interview with Yondaime, and a few other things don't forget to review reviewers get cookies and milk and they can be evil of good you can choose cause I don't care

Oh and I will only update once I get 5 reviews! So yeah REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

I only got 2 reviews but my friend couldn't wait…yeah some friend…didn't even review…

Anyway

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki or Deidara's grandmother…but I own the whole idea of this story.

Itachi walked into the leader's temporary office/Deidara's Grandmother's sewing room.

"Hello Yondaime," Itachi said "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"Whatever you say… _Yondaime." _ "You really want me to kill you don't you?"

"No not really I like living." "Then you will STOP calling me Yondaime."

"Whever." "Whever?" "Yes Whever I watched Kappa Mikey last night…you know the one where he thinks he will be more popular if he starts acting bad so he starts saying WHEVER." "Okayyyyyyy…so what did you want to see me for?" "Tobi told me you wanted to see me." "Yeah but I heard you yell from out there that you wanted to see me so what did you want to see me for?" "You know what I am not really sure… 7minutes later…oh yeah now I remember that 'Hot Springs' you sent us to was SHUT DOWN 6 YEARS AGO and the coupons you gave us expired 2 YEARS ago. WHAT IS UP WITH THAT?" "Oh umm yeah…it was supposed to be a vacation to the Konoha springs…but Tobi used the coupons to make a picture for his grandmother who recently was sent to the hospital." "Oh…well I should go say sorry to Tobi," "Why?" "Because I heard that he was really upset so I want him to feel betters." "But wait I wanted to see you for something." "What?" "…Crap I forgot…" "Well then see ya" "Oh and send in the 2 girls you were talking about." "You mean Aikroa and Maka." "Yeah thems" "Ok."

Itachi walked out of the office/sewing room. "He wants to see you guys now oh and just to make him call him Yondaime hehehehehe." Aikroa and Maka were playing with Itachi's 'collectible items'…his stuffed pink and purple unicorns.

"Yeah nice 'collectible items'" Maka said.

"Just go in."

Aikroa and Maka walked inside the office/sewing room.

"Hello…Yondaime…" "WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?" "Itachi did" "That dang Itachi…he will pay…" He shook his fist at the sky while the girls looked at him like they did when they arrived and saw the temporary Akatsuki hideout.

"So which one of you is Maka and which one of you is Aikroa?" "How did you know our names" "A little certain Uchiha…" "Itachi?" "yup." They shrugged. "I am Aikroa and this is Maka." "Okay…so what abilities do you girls have that you think you can join the Akatsuki?" "well we want power, we like being annoying which in some forms is evil… Aikroa here has the spirit of a dragon inside her so she excels at healing and fire jutsus and I was trained by a legendary sannin but then I wanted revenge against someone but then I found out that that person is now dead so now I want revenge against the person who killed the person I wanted revenge from in the first place." During the whole time Yondaime just kept nodding his head saying oh mm hm and stuff like that. "Anything else?" "Oh yeah well Maka is an excellent swords person especially with dual swords." "I will think about it." _There is no way that they are joining. _"Oh yeah and we have our own purple nail polish." "YOU GUYS ARE DEFINITELY IN!" Yondaime yelled

yeah I had the purple nail polish idea in my head for days now so I guess all I can say is REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 Alex

Here is chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I'm bored." Maka said. "What are we supposed to do around here?" "Well seeing that now you are members I guess you are going to be put on teams with other members, and you are going to need rooms." Itachi said. "I don't care about that stuff, I want to do something fun… I know Itachi can I play with your unicorns again?" "NO!" "Why not?" "Because they are mine." Itachi got up and walked out the door. "Hey Maka I have an idea." Aikroa said with an evil grin. "What?" "Let's go raid Itachi's room." "That sounds so immature…lets go!" Aikroa and Maka got up and walked down the hall. On their way they passed Zetsu, Deidara, and Kissame's rooms. Itachi was right after Kissame's. In here. Maka mouthed to Aikroa. They opened the door. No one was in there. "Ok you go search his closet and I'll look under the bed." "What are we looking for?" "Anything we can use against him…" "Gotchya." Aikroa looked in the closet. All she saw was Akatsuki cloaks and his old Anbu gear that was obviously too small. She kept searching. In the back of the closet she found a picture taped to the wall. It was a picture of him, Sasuke and their parents. "Awww…It looks like the s-ranked criminal still has feelings for his family." Aikroa said to herself. "Hey I think I found something!" Maka yelled from in the room. "What is it?" "His diary." "PERFECT!" "But it has a lock on it." "How long have you known me?" "A long time." "And have you ever seen me not get what I want?" "No" "And would you say that I want this?" "Yeah" "So…" "Oh! You'll find a way to open it won't you!?" "yes I will…and I think I know where the key is." Aikroa went back into Itachi's closet. She took the photo of his family off the wall and the key was taped to the backside. _Wow._ She thought. "Hey I know how to open it!" "You are going to use the Giant Fire Ball Technique?" "Nooo, I am going to unlock it" "Using Kissame's sword thingy?" "There are 2 things wrong with that. 1 Kissame's sword is too big. 2 No one but Kissame can wield the sword." "Oh." "besides I found _THE KEY!"_ She said THE KEY like it was sacred (even had harps playing in the background) "YEAH LETS OPEN THE DIARY!" Aikroa brought the key in her hands the way the ring bearer in a wedding would hold the ring pillow. She brought the key to the lock and opened it.

_Dear Diary, _

_I don't think I should call you diary…it's to repetitive. I think I'll call you Steve…wait are you a girl diary or a boy diary? Then I'll give you the name Alex it can work for a boy or girl…what was I talking about again? Oh well…soooo…what hobbies do you have…wait you are a diary, you can't have hobbies…at least I don't THINK you do…well I have to go. My foolish I..er..mean darling little brother has to have ME walk him to the academy…he is trying to out do me…yeah right._

_See ya Alex,_

_Itachi Uchiha_

"wow." They both said. "That was…" "weird?" "I was thinking more along the lines of…pathetic…but this will be PERFECT!" Aikroa got up. "Let's go see Itachi!" They wandered around Granny Dei's (that is what they call Deidara's Grandmother) house, a.k.a the temporary Akatsuki Base. "ITACHI WHERE ARE YOU!?" Maka yelled when Itachi was turning the corner at the same time as them so she ended up yelling into his left ear. "Great now I am deaf in one ear, and I am almost blind…" Itachi muttered to himself. "Hey Itachi look what we got." Aikroa said busting Itachi's bubble (yes even S-ranked criminals have bubbles) She held a navy blue book with the words DIARY written in gold on the front. "HOW DID YOU GET THAT!?!?!?!" "We raided your room." Maka said as if it was a normal daily routine that everyone did. "YOU DID WHAT?" "She told you we raided your room. Oh and I found this." Aikroa held the picture of his family. "Give. Them. Back." He said "No. Finders Keepers Losers Weepers." "YOU GOT THEM OUT OF _MY _ ROOM!" "And your point is…" Maka said.

"When I get my hands on you…" "RUN! MAKA RUN! YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!RUUUUNNN!!!" Aikroa yelled as she started to run across the base. Maka ran after her Itachi in tow. "GET BACK HERE FOOLISH LITTLE GIRLS!!!" "NEVER AND WE WILL NEVER GIVE BACK STEVE" "Alex" "ALEX" "YOU READ MY DIARY!?" "JUST THE FIRST ENTRY!" "NOW YOU ARE SO DEAD!" He started to run faster. "RUN FASTER MAKA RUN FASTER!" Aikroa yelled, she then ran into something, more like someone, that person was TOBI! "Hello who are you?" he asked. "can't talk now itachi trying to kill us, we stole Alex from him." "Who is Alex?" "his diary." "Oh. Good luck then" Tobi then ran to find Deidara. "Weirdo." Aikroa thought. "GIVE ME BACK ALEX!" "NEVER YOU GENDER CONFUSED WEASEL FREAK!" "I AM NOT GENDER CONFUSED!" "YOU DIDN'T KNOW IF YOUR DIARY WAS A BOY OR A GIRL EVERYONE KNOW THAT A BOY'S DIARY IS A BOY AND A GIRL'S DIARY IS A GIRL!" "WELL I DIDN'T!" "THAT IS BECAUSE YOU ARE A GENDER CONFUSED WEASEL FREAK!" "I UNDERSTAND THE GENDER CONFUSED AND FREAK PART BUT WHY WEASEL I DON'T LIKE WEASELS!" "YOU MEAN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT YOUR OWN NAME MEANS WEASEL AND THAT YOUR LITTLE BROTHER'S NAME IS THE NAME OF A GREAT WARRIOR!?" "HOLY! I NEVER KNEW THAT!" "FREAK!" "SHUT UP!" "NEVER!" After 3 hours of running around the base Itachi gave up and went to his room to play…I err…mean rearrange is 'collectible items' A.K.A his stuffed unicorn collection. "Yes we win!" Aikroa said. "Won what?" Maka asked. Aikroa shrugged, just then Leader asked all of the members to come to his office/ Granny Dei's sewing room. "So everyone except for Aikroa and Maka are going on missions including me once we get them back to the real base so pack your bags you got 10 minutes.

-19 minutes later-

"Aikroa! Maka! Lets go!" Leader yelled. "We got lost!" Deidara was hugging his grandmother "Bye Granny." He said with tears in his eyes. "Bye Deidei." She said.

Aikroa and Maka came in. "Alright lets go." "Bye Granny Dei!" Aikroa and Maka yelled waving. "Bye girls!" She waved back.

-2 hours later-

"okay we are at the base you two are going to stay here, don't destroy anything that isn't yours there should be enough food and if anything happens call me on my cell…" "We are fine Leader-sama! GAWD we are both 16 we think we can handle ourselves." Maka said. With that Itachi, Kissame, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan, the other dude who's name escapes me, and Leader-sama left. Once they were out of ear shot Maka said "You wanna go raid everyone's closet?" "HELL YEAH!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Okay chapter 4 is over. I will update as soon as possible. Please Review and I have a message:

On August 28th I start 8th grade and my parents said only 1 hour of computer a day so between emailing my bffs, reading fanfic, reviewing, writing, updating, chatting in a chat room I enjoy on jonasbrothersfanclub . com (which the real Jonas brothers go onto (I have talked to Nick and Kevin so far) doing runescape, youtube, photobucket, neopets, and club penguin, one hour just isn't gonna cut it, I am probably going to need a schedule.

Everyone who reviews gets a lollipop and cookies! And whoever doesn't gets attacked by the killer rabbit from Monty Python Search for the Holy Grail.


	5. Chapter 5

GUESS WHAT I HAVE GREAT NEWS! Not only is this CHAPTER 5 of this story but also my parents don't remember saying that I only have an hour of computer a day! YAHOO!! Anyway I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far:

Flowerpuff

Person No. 14

ILUVMYNEJIKUN

Gaara-Ino4ever

SlytherinXprincessX16

And last but not least MoonWaterLily

Thank you for reviewing and thank you everyone else for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else in this story I could be sued for.

I would just like to say the weirder comments are Maka's she is more…unique than Aikroa. On with the story!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Recap: "Wanna go raid everyone's closet?" "HELL YEAH!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Who should we go raid first?" Maka asked. "Let's start with Kissame, I have always wondered what he has in his closet."

"We've only known him for a week."

"So!"

"Whatever let's go!"

Maka and Aikroa went into Kissame's room. "Wow his room is so…" "Weird?" "Yeah…" there were posters of Finding Nemo on his wall (A/n: and you thought I was going to forget that YEAH RIGHT!) "Wow he must really like Finding Nemo." "Yep." "You wanna see if he has a diary?" "Sure." Maka and Aikroa searched Kissame's room for his diary. "Did you find it yet Maka?" "Nope. Nothing yet Aikroa!" Aikroa was looking through the closet when she came across something SHINY! "Ooooooh SHINY!" "WHAT IS SHINY!? LET ME SEE THE SHINY THING!" Maka yelled. They picked up the SHINY thing, they had no idea what it was. "What is it?" Maka asked. "Its…its…a SHINY DING DONG!" (A/n: and if you haven't watched the episode of Kappa Mikey called Mikey Kappa you won't get this) Aikroa said. "Really? I have always wanted a SHINY DING DONG!" Maka said. Maka looked up to Aikroa as the smarterer one (A/n: In the language of me) and believed in any thing she said. They started to play with the SHINY DING DONG but with their attention span the same as a squirrel, they were bored and raided Deidara's closet. "Do you think Deidara has a diary?" Maka asked. "With the way he looks…yeah…" Aikroa answered. They dug around his room searching for a book AKA his diary. "FOUND IT!" Maka yelled. "You did!" "No," "then why did you say you found it." "Maka shrugged "I just felt like it." Aikroa sweat dropped. "Just find the dang diary. Cause we have only 3 hours until they come back" "OKAY DOKEY DAY! (A/n: side one: HEY THAT IS WHAT I SAY! Side two: your writing the story that is why. Side one: oh. I knew that side 2 no you didn't)

"Hey I found something!" Maka said, "Are you being serious?" "I am never serious." "Point taken." " And yes it is his diary. And yes I opened it and yes I am going to read it."

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't like, like caling you diary ya know! I think I'll call you Lilly, yeah. OMG today we had 2 new mebers join their names are Aikroa and Maka. I kinda like the hyper one…Maka. But she is just to…well HYPR! She is all like "OMG YOU WANNA RAID ITACHI'S CLOSE and stuff… yeah they got Itaci's diary, and were calling him a Gender-confused weasel freak. I can't believe he didn't even know his own name meat weasel…and I thought I was dum…yeah I AM A GENUS! I learned a knew word its called SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALADOUSIOUS! Tobi taught it to me…who knew he was so smrt…just like me Deidra I ROC! _

_I gotta go keel peple know._

_By_

_Deidra_

"Wow, he is really…stupid he spelled like 7 words wrong! Even his own name!" Aikroa said. "Yeah even I am smarterer then hims!" "Smarter than him." "That is what I said." "Sigh"

40 minutes before 5:00 (they all come back at 5)

"We only have…" Aikroa looked at her watch. "40 minutes until they get back."

"What are we supposed to do!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"I KNOW!"

"What?"

" Aw man I lost it."

"Oy vey."

"Lets go hide Itachi's unicorns!"

"YEAH!"

"Awww…but remember he out them under lock down…"

"Have you ever known me not to be able to get into a locked area."

"No,"

"there is my point."

"Yeah but where are they?"

"I don't know."

35 minutes later.

"I am hungry. Lets make some cereal." Maka said.

"Go make some yourself I am going for a walk."  
"Okay."

Other member POV

Itachi, Kissame, Tobi, Deidara, leader-sama and the others, were walking back to the base. "I am bored I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE GIRLS AGAIN THEY ARE SO MUCH FUN!" Tobi said.

6 minutes later

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SET THE BASE ON FIRE!?" Itachi yelled. "Well I was making cereal and it was only the kitchen…and Kissame's room…" "YOU BURNED MY ROOM!" "Yes.." "BUT HOW THE HELL DID YOU SET THE BASE ON FIRE WHEN YOU WERE MAKING CEREAL!! CEREAL!!!" Itachi yelled again. "It was an accident and Aikroa should have known better than to leave me alone in the base…cause you know the Village of Gandora (random name)" "No." "Well before Aikroa left me alone at the Hotel there was one…" Leader-sama was banging his head on the wall muttering something like "Why did I let this imbecile join?" and things of that matter.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

So. What do you think? Was it funny? Well you can only tell me that if you review so press the little button right down there and type away! Oh and watch this /-\ its Itachi WOO!


	6. Chapter 7 Aikroa's Plan

Yay I don't have writers block (for this story anyway) anymore! So, I have gotten some questions like 'Are there going to be any pairings like Itachi and Maka?' and things along those lines. Well here is my answer so far, "I wasn't really planning on any pairings but maybe later on." Okay now that that is settled on with Chapter 6 of the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars or any other thing else I could be sued for.

Oh and I found out that Leader's real name is Pein, not Yondaime so now he will be called Pein or Leader or Leader-sama. Okay on with the story…NOW!

CrazinessCrazinessCrazinessCrazinessCrazinessCrazinessCrazinessCrazinessCraziness

When Aikroa came back from her walk she saw the whole organization out on the patio (AN: who knew they had a patio?) "What did Maka do this time?" she asked.

"WHO SAID IT WAS ME!"

"You were the only one home when I left…so I am pretty sure that you did it. So Leader-sama what did she do?" "She caught the base on fire making cereal. It was only the kitchen and Kisame's room though." Pein explained. "Not again…" Aikroa mumbled.

"This happened before, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes in Gandora, I went out for 1 minute to get the mail and she lit the whole place on fire…. then they chased down all the way to Suna which is about 700 miles away… So then we hung out in Suna for a while." She turned to Maka "How many times have I told you, you don't need a fire to make cereal you just put the food in the bowl and then the milk. It's a 2-4 minute process." She turned to Pein. "I'll fix the kitchen and Kisame's room in about 30 minutes." "Oo. 30 minutes? Is that even possible?"

"Yeah with my jutsu I created, I mean come on look at Maka, you would need some kind of jutsu to keep things in order and stuff with her around. But I need to lock her in our room." Aikroa walked over to Maka who was sitting in between Deidara and Itachi making sure they sat there and listened to one of her made up stories. "-So then I was all like TAKE THIS DARTH VADER! And I shot him in the head with a dart gun, but I forgot that he had a helmet on so it bounced right off and hit Chewbacca and it kinda killed him…I didn't mean to! So then I tried using Luke's light saber but he wouldn't let me see it because he said he doesn't trust me with heavy artillery what ever that means- OH hey Aikroa come to hear my story of when I killed Darth Vader?"

"No, Maka 1 you never killed Darth Vader except in that virtual reality game at the Arcade in Suna and 2 You need to go to your room for a while….alone." Aikroa told her.

"But why I didn't do anything wrong?!"

"You set the kitchen and Kisame's room on fire…just go."

Maka got up and walked inside, she slammed the door when she went in and sat there making paper hats for Itachi's unicorns out of his jutsu scrolls.

"Okay now to fix the hideout." Aikroa started to do a very long series of hand signs that took about 15 minutes to do (hence why it takes half an hour to fix) and all the appliances and furniture started to fix themselves which took another 15 minutes. "They're all fixed. Kisame your room is fixed!"

"Thank goodness." Kisame said, he says goodness now…well because…just watch the flashback:

_Kisame was in the living room as some people would call it but since the Akatsuki sucks out the Bijuu from the Jinchuuriki in that room they call it the Un-living room, but it still has furniture in it. So he went and sat on the couch near Hidan, the Jashin worshiper freak, to watch his favorite program on TV, in the new episode that was on at that moment he will get to see if Katy comes out of her coma _(AN: Haha he watches those cheesy soap operas) _So Kisame was sitting there with 5 boxes of tissues, just in case he says, and watches as she came out of the coma. "Thank God" he said. And that was his mistake, since the Jashin worshiper was right next to him, Hidan was very offended that Kisame had said 'God' instead of 'Jashin' so he was very very mad. "Kisame you bleep you just said God and you know I am a bleep Jashin Worshiper I HOPE YOU PERISH IN THE FIREY PITS! _ (Its what Jashin worshipers call down that way **points down**) _"Hidan you idiot this whole organization is going there, we are S RANKED CRIMINALS FOR GODS SAKE!" Then Kisame then realized he made yet another mistake. "You bleep I told you bleepin bleep that I am a Jashin worshiper!" then Hidan took out his scythe _(he is the one with the scythe right?)_ and he went down to the lake. "Take this!" he yelled and Kisame started to scream like a little girl "LEAVE MY FISHY FRIENDS ALONE!" "NEVER!" Then Kisame tried to take a bite of Hidan but he moved and Kisame only got part of his cloak _(hence why Hidan's cloak is like the way it is).

End flashback 

That day Hidan killed about 250 of Kisame's fishy friends so he has made sure either to Jashin or goodness, for the sake of his fishy friends.

"So…now what can I do…I think I should do my homework…wait…I have no homework…. YAHOOO!!!!" Almost the whole Akatsuki stood there watching Aikroa dancing singing 'I've got no homework' over and over again.

So after about 5 minutes of dancing she stopped…I think I'll write some Yaoi on Itachi and Kissame (I do not believe in yaoi but I thought it would be a fun way to annoy them)

So she went into her and Maka's room to find a pencil, Maka was asleep in her bed reading a book. Aikroa went over to her desk got a pencil and a pad of paper and left to go sit next to Itachi who was reading an apparently thick book that even Aikroa wouldn't read. She sat down, Itachi only glanced to see who sat down and went back to reading. Aikroa sat there for a minute thinking of a way to start off, once she did she couldn't stop writing…then her pencil broke. "I'm gonna go sharpen my pencil, Itachi make sure no one reads what I am writing and that they don't take my spot on the couch…or I'll kill them."

"Hn." Was his reply. She left the room and went back into her room and sharpened her pencil super sharp. She came back out and sat on the couch but closer to Itachi. He glanced at her for a few minutes so it was actually more like a glare…and then went back to his book. She sat there thinking of what to do then an idea came to her and she made it into a plan, and did it. She stabbed Itachi in the side (ya know the place that feels like flab that's right above where you can feel the edge of your pelvis bone? I think it's a pressure point) he yelped. (ha that would be a sight to see) "What the hell was that for?!" He yelled/asked. "I wanted to see what you would do…and you yelped…the almighty Uchiha yelped…HA HA HA HA HA HA!" She said. Itachi's eye twitched.

And twitched. And twitched. "Uh…Itachi? You okay?" she asked.

He kept twitching and twitching and twitching for about 10 minutes. "I'm…gonna…kill…you…so you better RUN!" he said between clenched teeth.

"Uh…I just remembered Itachi…I have a doctors appointment…can we do this later?"

"No, start running…now." Itachi slammed his book shut and got up, Aikroa ran and so did he, Deidara had popcorn and a soda (LOL) and he chased her for about and hour.

Okay…that was probably my lamest ending….well I'm trying to update all of my stories today…and I made a new story, its about me glomping Naruto characters after I was watching Naruto on youtube.


	7. In which Itachi tries to make BACON!

Hey peoples

Hey peoples!! I'm back!! Sorry for the long wait I was grounded, and if you don't believe me then ask sakurarules or SharinganWarriorTribute (but they are on vacation so it may take a while…) okay fine haven't been grounded for the past week or so…well just be happy that I'm even writing BEFORE I go on vacation to Yellowstone for 2 and a half weeks, Yay wilderness!! So uh…this is chapter…8? Yeah 8…we'll go with that. Sorry if it's short.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Aikroa ran into her room after being chased by Itachi for an hour because she jabbed him in the side with a newly sharpened pencil. _Damn Weasel-kun…he WILL pay._ She walked by Maka who was sleeping on her twin sized bed, her feet on the pillow and her head hanging of the side, drool coming out of her mouth and mumbling things like "I love it when you blow shit up Deidei-kun." So apparently we just learned 3 things about Maka: 1 She likes Deidara 2 she likes things blowing up and 3 she likes it when Deidara blows shit up. Aikroa rolled her eyes and kept walking to her side of the room. Since it was 10 at night she decided to go to bed. But first she had to write down her ingenious plan to get revenge on Weasel-kun.

THE NEXT MORINGNG!!  
Aikroa and Maka woke up to the smell of bacon, they loved bacon and had booked out of the room the minute they smelled the precious greasy and salty meat.

"We smell bacon!" they yelled to Deidara as they walked into the newly restored kitchen in which Itachi was TRYING to cook in. Aikroa looked over Itachi's shoulder while he tried to cook bacon. "Well I SMELL bacon…but DEFINETLY don't SEE bacon."

The 'bacon', if you could call it bacon anymore, was more of long strips of black crunchy crispy things. "Itachi."

"Yes?" he glanced at Aikroa.

"I advise you put the spatula down and let a REAL cook handle this.

"Hn." He handed he spatula to Aikroa.

She shoved everyone out of the kitchen. " Why do we have to leave, un?" Deidara asked with a pouty face on.

"'Cause I'm cooking and I said so!" He didn't move. "Don't make me use the spatula Bomb-boy!" He ran.

She smiled triumphantly and turned back to the stove. In less than 10 minutes she had a plate full of bacon for everyone. "Well then that settles it. Aikroa will now cook for the Akatsuki, and not Itachi." Pein stated. Everyone cheered. Well except Itachi, it's against his 'Uchiha code' to cheer. Deidara leaned over to Itachi and whispered in his ear. "Well Itachi someone is actually BETTER than YOU at something, un!" Itachi started twitching no way in hell was someone going to be better at something than him: The almighty UCHIHA WEASEL!! (**Cue super hero theme music**)

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I'm sorry its short, its all I have time for. It's 12 in the morning for god sake!! So REVIEW PLEASE!! Or may Maka come and make cereal in your kitchen while your parents are gone!!


	8. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

This is a REALLY important authors note, I am DISCONTINUING the following stories:

Sasuke's Crush

and my friends will be typing up B-chan's glomping day for me since I have the first 10 chapters of it in a notebook. and I won't start any new

for a while, sorry. The reason for this is that I'm starting high school Sep. 8th, now I'm not going to a public school, I'm going to a private high

school that I tried REALLY hard to get into and its such a great oppritunity that I can't give it up and I have to keep my grades above a B+ so

I'm not going to be on except on vacations and Saturday nights after class and homework and on Sundays. Please understand, I really need

this if I want to obtain my life long dream of becoming a Equine Vet (Horse doctor).

Love you all, and thanks for understanding, and those of you who don't please don't complain to me, I have enough problems as it is.


	9. Pein Cushions?

Hey everyone!! I'm back with a new chapter!!! I've been having smallish writers block, plus homework, and everything so, since it's vacation until the 8th its time to update!!!

So here is the new chapter!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in this story except Aikroa and Maka.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Itachi needed a plan. He indeed needed a huge plan. Pein had just told him and Deidara that they were to take Aikroa and Maka on their first mission to retrieve the 6-tailed jinchuuriki. Itachi for one did not see this as a good thing, he was surprised they were actually ninja with all the noise they make…but then again, he had also met Naruto…but either way he knew this was going to end badly.

-Later-

Aikroa and Maka danced and sang happily in their room while they packed for their mission with Itachi and Deidara. They were currently singing a random song made up on the spot: "We're going on a mission, we're going on a mission!!" They sang.

"Hey Aikroa?"

"Yeah Maka?"

"Do you think we should bring _the stuff_?" Maka asked.

"You mean _**THE **__stuff_? 'Cause if so then yes." Aikroa smiled as they started gathering more of their 'stuff' when Tobi burst into the room. "Ai-chan, Maka-chan save me!!!!!" he screamed as he ran and hid under Maka's bed.

Aikroa blinked. "Tobi. What did you do this time? And what ever it was why didn't you let us in on it?!"

Tobi's head peaked out from under the bed. "I stole only a tiny bit of Deidara-senpai's clay and he's looking for me cause he's mad that I made a snowman out of it."

Aikroa looked down at Tobi. She knew how much Deidara loved his clay so decided to stay out of it. "Psh. You're on your own Tobi-kun. Bomb-boy's clay is bomb-boy's clay." Aikroa said as she turned to finish packing. "Besides he's leaving for a mission in like 10 minutes anyway, you can hide until we leave."

Tobi slid back under the bed. "Thank you Ai-chan!!!" he tried to whisper. And with his luck the moment he got fully under the bed, Deidara burst into the room, without his shirt, much to Maka's delight. **(A/N: You knew he was gonna take his shirt off eventually, and you know you like it.) **"Have either of you idiots seen the other idiot, un?"

"No" Aikroa, Maka and Tobi said simutainously. "Well whatever, un. But we're leaving for the mission in five minutes, un. So you two better be ready, un."

"Ok." Aikroa replied as she finished her packing. "I'm ready."

She turned and looked at Maka. Who was currently trying to shove everything she needed into her bag at once. "Damnit crap fit into my bag now!!!" She continued to curse at and shove her crap into her bag for several minutes until everything was inside and her bag looked like a black basketball.

They walked out of the room with Deidara who now had his shirt and his cloak on **(A/N: Awww…T_T)** and waited for Itachi who was surprisingly taking a long time.

After a good 10 minutes of waiting Deidara and Aikroa were both getting impatient. "Weasel-senpai, if you don't come out here now, Bomb-boy's lid is gonna blow!!!" Aikroa called to wherever in the base Itachi may be.

Suddenly out of nowhere Itachi appeared behind them and scared the living day light out of them. "Well you guys ready?" he asked calmly as if he hadn't scared the shit out of them.

Aikroa shook it off, and grabbed the frozen in fear Deidara's arm and drug him off. "Yeah let's get the hell out of here."

-Walking along some path in a forest-

Itachi was taking up the lead, while Ai and Maka were in the middle giggling to themselves about some idiotic thing while Deidara took up the rear. Randomly Aikroa asked "Have either of you noticed how Pein looks like a pin cushion?"

"A pin cushion, un?" Deidara repeated making sure he had heard her right. Itachi seemed as if he didn't give a damn, but was silently paying attention to what they were saying.

"Yes, a pin cushion. You know cause with all those piercings or whatever they are, make him look like a pin cushion."

Deidara pondered the thought for a moment thinking of what Pein looked like when he didn't have his 'shadow cloak' on. "Hm. Ai, you may be on to something, un."

"What do you mean 'on to something'?" Aikroa asked as she turned around to walk backwards.

"Well, I'm saying, maybe when he was smaller, he had some obsession with pin cushions and decided to try and become one, un!!" Deidara said enthusiastically. Aikroa sweat dropped.

Itachi then turned around to face Deidara "I believe she was just saying it was a coincidence."

"Yeah whatever, un." Deidara turned around and pouted. Maka leaned in and whispered into Aikroa's ear. "You never know though…" Aikroa nodded. Itachi started walking ahead. "I'm going to leave you all behind if you don't hurry up." Aikroa and Maka caught up quickly. Deidara didn't notice they left and by the time he did they were 50 feet ahead. "Hey guys! Wait up, un!!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sorry it's not as funny this chapter. I've been having writers block for this story. Anything can help if you have any ideas!! Oh and I would just like to say that I got the pin cushion idea from Riz-I 's story Workplace? Very funny story I love it lots and you should check it out!

Please Review! And I'm very sorry for the long update. This new private school is tough.

It's all so different than what I was used to back in public school. So, I'm very sorry! But I'm on vacation now and I'll be sure to update Training Under a Vampire, Team 7's New Team Mate and either B-chan's Glomping day or Naruto and the Easy Button 3. Most likely B-chan's Glomping Day cause that one is set till chapter 10.

Also if its not too much trouble could you please read my brother's story Gigantic Hampster Ball and review it too? It's his first story and he is really happy that its on the internet, and when I told him he had reviews he looked like it was christmas all over again.


End file.
